Natsu's power
by crystalbeastmaster
Summary: Natsu left two years ago to train so how strong is he now? Will Natsu be able to tell the one he loves after so long? On hiatus until my muse returns
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

"Normal speech"

'_Thoughts_'

_Magic_

It has been Two years since Natsu went out to train after he lost his friend Lisanna Strauss he vowed to never lose another guild member. Natsu left a letter of where he was going to Makarov the third guild master. As the guild heard that Natsu left to go train they where very up set.

'_I wonder how many will be made at me when I know that Erza is going to try to kill me. Lucky me I just got done with my new job for the magic council after I saved that bunch of rune knights from that beast and I didn't destroy anything while doing it I have to wonder why I have to say being made one of the ten wizard saints a young age is so cool. I hope Happy is all right I left him at Fairy Tail so I could train in secret and get stronger who know that I would get trained by the magic council for saving the rune knights that was so cool_,' thought Natsu.

As the train pulled into Magnolia Natsu was head to Fairy Tail with the new addition of Sorcerer Magazine it had a not been released yet Natsu got it because it had a piece on him being named the strongest of the ten wizard saints and the council got it for him. Natsu decided to walk in calmly and get some thing to eat he was starving. As he walked in and made his way to the bar and sat down.

"Mira could I get some Flaming chicken and a Flaming beer to please," asked Natsu.

"Sure I will have that order out in one minute," answered Mira.

Just then the guild got quiet to see a cloak man sitting at the bar and was very friendly to Mira like he knew her and she didn't notice she just went to get the order and came back out with it.

"Here you go," said Mira. As she set it down in front of Natsu she is shocked to see who was in front of her.

"N-N-N-NATSU YOUR BACK," yelled Mira as she jumped over the bar at him.

As Mira did that Natsu caught her with his arms open and didn't even fall of the stool he was sitting on the and the cloak fell off the show the coat of one of the ten wizard saints around his neck everyone's mouth dropped to see what Natsu had on and how he did not even move when Mira jumped in to his arms from the other side of the bar.

"HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU NOT FALL OFF THAT STOOL AND WHEN DID YOU BECOME ONE OF THE TEN WIZARD SAINTS," the guild yelled.

Just then Natsu handed Mira next weeks issues of Sorcerer Magazine and told them to read it as he had to talk to the master in private. Natus put his coat on the bar before he headed up to talk to the master. Master Makarov was in the middle of paper work when he heard the knock on the door and nearly fell out of his chair.

"Enter," was all master Makarov said as he had his work cut out for him. As Natsu entered.

"What is going on master I have a letter from the magic council for you and it is important that you read it," Natsu said with a grin on his face. As Master Makarov looked up from his paper work and saw who was in front of him he was happy to have Natsu back home where he belonged.

"Well my boy I hope your training was fruit full and what is the letter about," Makarov said/asked handed to him and he read it.

"They got a kidding me they want me to make you a S-class wizard of this guild and you not even take the exam that is so stupid and they are off their rockers this time, lets head down stairs and get a drink," said Makarov

As they both got down there Natsu was hit with a ton of question and all at once.

"Is it true that you killed three thousand trolls back to back just to save six people," one asked.

"And also saved a village from one of Zeref monsters by your self," asked another

"And where trained by the magic council till you became one of the ten wizard saints," asked Mira.

At hearing that master Makarov spit out his beer and begun to laugh at what she said.

"Mira you have one hell of imagination to think that Natsu is one of the ten wizard saints," said Makarov.

Just then Makarov found a Sorcerer Magazine thrust in his face and the date was tomorrow is when it was to come out so he begun to read it and when he got to the part about Natsu begin named a wizard saint he now seen why the magic council wanted Natsu to be a S-class wizard.

"Very well my boy I will grant their request if you can bet one of the S-class we have and me in a fight and you get to pick the one you fight," Makarov said with pride.

"OK that will be a fun fight with you master," Natsu said with a smile.

Just then Erza came through the door and saw Natsu standing talking to the Master. Happy was on her should and Gray was following along with Lucy the new's member to Fairy Tail.

"NATSU YOU ARE BACK," Happy said flying to him and giving him a hug.

Just then Erza walked over and said "welcome back and now I'm going to put you in the infirmary for leaving without a word to anyone."

"Master I will fight Erza since she wants to put me in the infirmary so bad," said Natsu.

"Fine by me Natsu I will get a lot of angry out by kicking your ass," Erza said with a large smile.

"Very well out side both of you now," said the Master.

As everyone gathered outside for the fight.

"Natsu I hope you are ready to go down and be down for a week," said Erza in a dark tone.

"I just hope you are ready for two no scratch that four weeks in there I'm not holding back at all Erza this will be over before you know it," Natsu said with pride.

"1.2.3. Go," said the Master.

"_Requip_," said Erza as she was now in her Flame Empress Armor.

"_Fire Dragon's Iron Fist_," said Natsu as ran at her and he hit Erza in the chest it knocked her out and she went flying back words and landed with a loud thud everyone was shocked that what just happened. Natsu made his way over to her and picked Erza up and took her to the infirmary then came back out side.

"Now the fun can start ready when you are master and I'm not going to hold back at all," Natsu said with a grin.

"Mira please be the one to start and end the fight," Makarov said as he got into fighting stance.

As Mira started the fight it took Natsu a while but in the end he was declared the winner by Mira because Makarov was low on magic and Natsu still had a lot left.

"AS OF NOW NATSU IS A S-CLASS WIZARD AND THIS IS MY FINALLY WORD ON THE SUBJECT," Makarov said with pride.

With that everyone cheered and was happy for him that he finally got what he was wanting.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

"Normal speech"

'_Thoughts_'

_Magic_

As the three weeks had gone by Natsu had finally went to she Erza she was still in the infirmary and had one week to go.

"I see you where right about me being in here for four weeks I never though that you could put me in the infirmary with one punch and congratulations on become a wizard saint and a S-class in the guild," said Erza.

"I have something I wanted to tell you back when we where kids but I swore I had to bet you in a fight to prove to my self that I was strong enough to protect you from your past Erza," said Natsu.

"Well what is it you want to say," asked Erza.

"I really want you to know how I feel it was when I first saw you and for me it is hard to say I love you Erza and I will only love you because I'm like a dragon and only love once and can never love again and I hope you can under stand that and can maybe one day return the love I have for you," Natsu said.

'He loves me and I though I was the only one of us that felt that way this is why I always excepted his challenges was so I could be closer to him and never let him go. Jellal was just a friend but when I meet Natsu I feel in love at first sight but could never tell him for the fear of being rejected by him and lose his friend ship.' thought Erza.

"Natsu I have been in love with you since the first time I saw you too and I just was afraid you would reject me and never want to talk to me again," said Erza.

As they both had said that they were kissing and Gray walked in and saw what was going on and walked out quietly.

"Would you like me move in with me Erza I have built a new house it has three floors and a protection spell on it so it will never fell apart and the basement is big enough for all your armor to fit in," asked/said Natsu.

"That would be great Natsu but how did you buy the supplies for the new house,"asked Erza.

"I got paid by the magic council for doing jobs for them the last year before being named one on the ten wizard saints my love and the rune knights help built the house because they deliver my jews to me and they are still here can I get your key to Fairy Hills so I can get you moved in to our home sweet heart," said Natsu.

As the key is handed to Natsu he left Fairy Tail and master was crying for the both of them and so was the rest of the guild from what they heard when they were listening to the two of them talk. As the rune knights helped Natsu move his girlfriends stuff the women Rune Knights packed her clothes and unpacked them as well.

As the last week was up Erza handed to manager of Fairy Hills the key to her room and left when she arrived at her new home she is shocked to see it had a pool, training room for sword and fire magic, a full size kitchen, and everything else she could ever hope for. The she notice Natsu walking up to her and kissed her on the lips.

"Welcome to you new home my mate and I hope you like it he my love," said Natsu.

"It is nice to be here my dragon," Erza said just before kissing Natsu.

As they parted from their thirty minute kiss to get some air Natsu showed Erza round the house. Natsu started in the basement and worked his way up to Erza's room. As the day went on Natsu was no where to be found just then Erza heard a knock at the door to find Gray, Lucy, Master Makarov, Mira, Levy, and Elfman at the door.

"What are you all here for," asked Erza.

"Natsu invited us for dinner today," they all said.

Just then Natsu came out of the kitchen and Erza saw him with floor all over his apron and then he spoke.

"Dinner will be ready in one minute everyone just as soon as the strawberry cake comes out of the oven and I have another for everyone else because the strawberry is for Erza," Natsu said as the time went off and he hurried to get it out of the oven and frost it and put it in the fridge. The night went good and went everyone left to go home.

"That was the best strawberry cake I have had Natsu thank you for it my love," Erza Said with a cute smile.

"Your welcome my love and I'm headed to bed see you in the morning Erza," Natsu said as he walked by and hugged her and kissed her goodnight.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

"Normal speech"

'_Thoughts_'

_Magic_

As the sun rose and Erza and Natsu and their breakfast they headed to the guild to be with everyone else. As they both arrived there was a fight going and Erza broke it up.

"How about we go on a job Erza just us and we can do a S-class if you want to my love," Natsu said with a smile.

"Ok Natsu let's do the The Cursed Island all we have to do is break a curse is covering an island that should be easy for us," Erza said as she took it off the S-class board.

"Ok we just need to head to the town of Hargeon to get a boat ride to get to Galuna Island," Natsu said.

As they both left the guild to do the request they made it to the harbor and got a boat then as they arrived at the island.

"We are here now let's get going," Erza said as she picked up Natsu from the boat.

They walked up to the village to find out about the curse it was under and find out how to break it. The village elder told them about the curse started the night the purple light appeared in the sky over the forbidden temple and how they could not go near it at all and that they where humans cursed to be demons. They both decide to check it out and see what was going on at the temple.

"What do you think is in the temple Erza and how could it be related to the curse," asked Natsu.

"I have no clue Natsu yet," said Erza.

Just as they got closer to the temple they both fell into a whole and saw something they never wanted to see.

"I can't belive this is where he disappeared," said Natsu.

"What do you mean Natsu," asked Erza.

"This is Deliora it was created by Zeref and we can't let it be unfrozen from the ice shell at all if it is they I will have to go all out to destroy it," Natsu said.

As they looked around the temple they found some people and asked them their names. Natsu and Erza found out their names were Lyon Vastia, Sherry Blendy, Yuka Suzuki, Toby. then they were told that the moon drip would free Deliora and all was need was one more night to complete it then Lyon would destroy Deliora for good.

"Are you guys crazy it would take all ten of wizard saints working together to take it down or a very power wizard that was trained by the magic council to destroy it for good and that is saying something about the wizard," Natsu told them.

"I know I can destroy it for good and Ur I will surpass and not even you Natsu could stop Deliora at all," Lyon said with pride.

As that was said the fight broke out and Natsu and Erza where knock out by unseen force. As they awoke it was daylight and where back in the village in a hut and Natsu was very pissed off from the night before.

"How in the hell does he think he can destroy Deliora I know I can," Natsu said while getting up to find some breakfast.

As they walked out side and had breakfast with the villagers they walked into the forest and had to fight a bunch of stuff and when they arrived at the temple it was night and they begun to fight their way to the top but it was too late the moon drip had begun then they heard the most horrible roar they have ever heard.

Both of them ran out of the temple to get out of its path and to give Natsu more room to fight. Lyon was rolling away from the temple along with his friends as they saw Natsu running at Deliora.

"Is he crazy that thing just destroyed the temple like it was nothing and he running at it like it is a no match for him at all," said Lyon.

"He is one of the ten wizard saints and he is also a S-class mage from Fairy Tail and he can do anything," Erza told them.

As Natsu started to fight with Deliora he was pushing it back with no trouble at all. _Fire dragon's wing, elbow, claw, fist, sword horn_ was all Natsu was using then came attack that was new and Erza had never seen before.

"_Fire dragon's transformation_," Natsu said as he begun to look like a dragon he had found an away to activate his _dragon force_ without needing to eat fire at all as he let loose one more _Fire dragon's roar_ it destroyed Deliora in one shot.

As all of them walked up Erza asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"How did you do that Natsu," Erza asked.

"That attack I used lets me activated _dragon force_ and all my attacks go through the roof because of my training from the magic council," Natsu said with pride.

As they walked away leaving Lyon and his group to think about what they had done they headed back to the village. As they arrive back at the village Erza has figured out the curse and needs Natsu to help break it.

"I want you to hit the end of my lance with your fire so it can reach the moon," Erza said with confidence.

"Will it reach the moon," the villagers asked each other.

Natsu did as he was asked and hit the lance and it broke some sort of barrier in the sky and villagers where not human but demons. As they both left the island and headed back to Magnolia and head to the guild they agreed to give Lucy the one gold key they got from the demons.

"Hey Lucy we have something for you," both yelled as they came in the door to the guild.

"What do you got for me guys," Lucy asked with a smile as they handed the key to her they got as the second part of the reward for saving them from Deliora.

"One golden key and it is Sagittarius thank you every much you two that gives me five gold keys now," Lucy said with a smile.

"So how was the first S-class job you did Natsu," ask the master.

"It was great master I had fun and I had to destroy a demon named Deliora because so stupid idiot named Lyon freed it from the ice shell it was in," Natsu said with pride.

As Gray heard this he walked up.

"How was the ice melted and what was the reason they melted it," asked Gray.

"He wanted to prove he was more powerful than his master Ur and I know she was your master as well Gray I tried to stop them so Ur would not die because the ice shell is and always be alive and can never be melted with out the moon drip and the temple was destroyed by Deliora so no one can use the moon drip ever again," Natsu told Gray.

"Thanks Natsu for defending Ur honor it means a lot to me," Gray said with a bow and walked off to the request board.


End file.
